1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to an eyeglasses, more particularly, to an eyeglasses with quick detachable structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional eyeglasses such as the sun glasses, safety glasses, sports lens, or reading glasses, generally include at least one lens and two temples. According to the different kinds of the eyeglasses, the pairs of the eyeglasses may include frame structures and other components. However, despite of kinds of the eyeglasses, in the current common eyeglasses, the connection of the temples and lens (or lenses, or frame structure) is implemented by screwing them. However, in response to the size of the eyeglasses, the screws are small sized, and the specific small sized screwdriver should be required. Therefore, when the user wants to replace one or more components of the eyeglasses, the user cannot replace the one or more components quickly, and even the small sized screws may be lost. Thus, one of the main issues faced by the person with ordinary skill in the eyeglasses field is how to replace one or more components of the eyeglasses quickly. In summary, the inventor of this instant disclosure has contributed to research and developed the eyeglasses with quick detachable structure of the instant disclosure to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks.